


it's always you

by virginiaptts



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt Tony Stark, Morgan Stark Needs a Hug (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Parent Pepper Potts, Parent Tony Stark, Pepper Potts Feels, Pepper Potts Needs a Hug, Precious Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Lives, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Uncle Happy Hogan, Uncle James "Rhodey" Rhodes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:09:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24282616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/virginiaptts/pseuds/virginiaptts
Summary: tony stark comes back to life 6 years after his death, but what happens when he finds that life has moved on without him?
Relationships: Happy Hogan & Tony Stark, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe) & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts & Tony Stark, Pepper Potts/Original Male Character(s), Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	it's always you

**Author's Note:**

> HI! this is my first real fic so pls let me know what you think  
> Hope you enjoy! :)

He awoke with a startled gasp. His eyes darted around him, taking note of the unfamiliar surroundings. His last memories before he closed his eyes were of excruciating pain, a dusty battlefield, blue eyes and strawberry-blonde hair. You can rest now , she had said. He reached up his right hand, which moments ago had been charred black with radiation burns, and clutched onto his sweater - right where the arc reactor should've been. He glanced down at his right hand that he was subconsciously clenching and unclenching, and noted his wedding ring that had, in fact, not been there when he had closed his eyes. He raised his knuckles to his lips, and kissed the ring’s cold, silver surface.

He glanced at his surroundings, and realised that he was in very familiar territory - the Avengers symbol on the side of one of the buildings was a big hint. Whatever had brought him back hadn't helped with his pains of ageing, he noticed, with his back beginning to ache after being on the grass for so long. Knees cracking as he stood up, he realised that he had been, in fact, sitting under a tree. He read the plaque a mere six feet away from the tree - Tony Stark, 1970 - 2023 .

And then it hit him. How long had he been dead? Obviously long enough for them to build a new compound, he guessed. Walking into the nearest building, he noticed how quiet it was. When they first moved into the original compound, it was full of SHIELD agents and SI staff - but this place was empty. Looking up to the high ceilings, he remembered his one ally in the moment.

"FRIDAY?" he asked quietly, wondering if anybody was even capable of installing the AI into the compound.

"Boss?" came the familiar Irish tone. "H-how is this possible?" He noticed the hesitation in her voice. "I recorded the cease in your vital functions six years, eight months, and twelve days ago." Tony felt his head start to spin.

“S-six years?” he gasped softly. He fell to his knees as his sight got suddenly blurry. He looked up as he noticed three sets of footprints coming from an adjoining hallway. His vision cleared just enough for him to register the red and black clad figure standing in front of two armed SHIELD soldiers. He rubbed hard at his eyes, trying to clear the hazy image.

“Who are you?!” the figure demanded. The voice alone cleared his vision. His breath faltered at the sight in front of him.

“Peter?” Tony wheezed out, before his vision turned black. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI! Hope you enjoyed the prologue. If you didn't, I assure you that the rest of the chapters are going to be much better. From everything I've written for this fic so far, I definitely struggled most with this prologue, so trust me, the writing is going to get much better. Stay tuned for chapter one, folks!
> 
> \- Lauren :)


End file.
